This application relates to display devices, and more particularly to a display device having a light source.
Many types of display devices are used to capture the attention of the prospective customer. One way of capturing the attention of a person is the use of lighting.
The present invention comprises a display device that provides multiple light effects from the same light source. The display device includes a reflective surface, a tubular light source, and a cover. The tubular light source is preferably interconnected to a support, and the cover is placed over the light source. The light source preferably forms the shape of an object or symbol, and emits light toward the reflective surface.
The cover is a partially translucent elongated member having an arc-shaped or circular cross-section. Preferably, the cover is placed over the forward facing portion of the tubular light source. Some light emitted from the light source in a forward direction passes through the cover, and light emitted from the light source in a rearward direction reflects off of the reflective surface. The cover is preferably colored to create a glowing effect as light passes through the cover. The reflective surface is illuminated by white light that is emitted from the rearward facing portion of the tubular light source that is uncovered, transparent, translucent colored, or translucent uncolored.
The display device creates both a colored glowing lighting effect and a back-lit lighting effect from the same light source. Separate light sources are used in the prior art to create these two different lighting effects. Using the same light source to create both of these lighting effects reduces the cost of the display device, reduces the amount of energy consumed by the display device, and allows the display device to be constructed more efficiently.
These and other features of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description of the invention and the drawings.